Freddy
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El origen del más grande asesino en serie: Freddy Kruger, antes del inicio de la pesadilla...


"**FREDDY"****  
><strong>  
><em>(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)<em>

**BASADO EN EL PERSONAJE DEL FILME DE TERROR "PESADILLA EN LA CALLE ELM", DE WES CRAVEN**

Aquella noche, afuera hacia frío.

Se encontraba en el sótano, muy entretenido. Hacia poco que había regresado a la casa. No había mucho tiempo que perder; no quería en realidad entretenerse con nimiedades. Es por eso que había bajado al sótano a trabajar cuanto antes…

Fred Krugger sonrió. En realidad, nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Era un buen ejercicio una vez que puede uno implementarlo.

Sus ojos, acerados como los de un tiburón, pasaron revisión al "material". Estaba todo colocado sobre la mesa de madera desgastada que se encontraba en el sótano, bien cerca de la caldera encendida, la cual, escupía fuego a rabiar por entre los radiadores de la puerta de entrada. En el interior, en ese corazón palpitante de calor, se quemaban leña y carbones.

El ambiente general del sótano era lúgubre y poco atractivo. Una escalera descendía desde lo alto y la mesa se encontraba a solo un par de pasos. La caldera estaba empotrada en una de las paredes descascaradas y sin ningún otro adorno atractivo para Krugger que aquel papel tapiz tan especial que desde hacia tiempo, se había dedicado a confeccionar.

Sonrió de nuevo, al desviar su vista hacia ese rinconcito del sótano. Era la UNICA pared decorada del sótano, un sótano que de no ser por la caldera en llamas, seria muy frío.

Pegado allí con clavijas y hasta clavos; apilados uno cerca del otro, como no queriendo dejar espacio a sobrar, se amontonaban los trofeos de Krugger: recortes de periódico.

Ah, pero no eran recortes comunes y corrientes, no señor. Eran recortes de esos que salían en las páginas de desapariciones. Todos eran de los principales periódicos de Springwood, el pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba viviendo. Y todos rezaban la misma frase: "DESAPARECIDO".

Niños.

Una montaña de niños.

Desaparecidos todos, decían los periódicos. Desaparecidos a las salidas de la escuela; en el parque; en alguna esquina.

Niños.

La especialidad de Freddy.

Meneó la cabeza. Volvió sus ojos hacia la mesa y el "material". Su mano derecha jugueteó un rato con aquello. Lo levantó y lo observó detenidamente, como un mecánico experto o un cirujano que sabe lo que hace en una operación.

Se trataba de un guante… un guante confeccionado por él mismo. Era un sencillo guante de cuero marrón deslustrado, con una pequeña particularidad: **en la zona de sus dedos, llevaba adheridas unas filosas cuchillas de acero. **

Cuchillas de acero.

Freddy se colocó el guante despacio, evitando cortarse. Cuando lo hizo, esbozó una leve sonrisita e hizo un movimiento casi cómico con él, cortando el aire con sus ágiles y finos dedos. Dedos de cuchilla.

El guante era su arma preferida. Lo había utilizado con aquellos chiquillos. Con todos, bah.

Un trabajo de ingeniería único, se dijo a si mismo, mientras señalaba al aire con un dedo enfundado en el guante. La cuchilla filosa relució, reflejando el brillo demencial de la caldera escupiente de calor, encendida cerca.

Fred Krugger era un hombre alto y flaco, de nariz algo larga y respingona. No era bonito y él lo sabía. Es lo de menos, solía decirse. Si lo mirabas de lejos, no dabas un céntimo por él. Si te acercabas, seguías sin dar mucho valor a su figura… a menos que le vieras con su guante con cuchillas y su atuendo preferido.

Las cosas cambiaban mucho entonces.

Más si eras niño.

Fred nació hacia muchos años. No nació como un niño ordinario. Fruto de la violación de una pobre monja que quedo "accidentalmente" encerrada en el siquiatrico de la calle Elm, en Springwood. Una violación en masa.

_"Hijo de todos los locos", _decía la cancioncilla horrible que escuchó más de una vez en su infancia de parte de sus "amables" compañeritos de colegio. No era secreto. Todo mundo sabía asquerosamente su origen. Su madre, la monja implicada, murió al tenerlo en el parto…

Una vida… nacida de la misma muerte.

"Quizás fuera el destino", pensó Krugger, mucho tiempo después. Y quizás sea cierto.

Fred Krugger no era precisamente un santo devoto católico ni nada de eso, pero él sentía que quizás… solo quizás, le estaban destinadas grandes cosas. En el momento presente, se detuvo. Observando el guante con cuchillas, su mente rememoraba esto y los demás pasajes de su aterradora vida.

La infancia. Ese desperdicio de tiempo…

Freddy fue adoptado por un viejo proxeneta hijo de puta, que la única utilidad que vio en el niño fue usarlo como entretenimiento de borrachos y drogadictos de la sucia calle Elm. Constantemente, el padre de Fred lo hostigaba. Lo maltrataba de formas tan increíbles y siempre lo golpeaba de manera tal que su cuerpo quedaba todas las noches lleno de magullones.

En el presente, recordando esto, Fred frunció el ceño. Su puño, con el guante con cuchillas, se crispó.

Nunca recibió otra cosa de su "papito" que golpes e insultos. ¿La frase preferida de papi?

_"Los niños son inútiles… los niños están mejor muertos". _

Fred conoció el odio desde pequeño. Fue a la escuela. La escuela de Springwood, claro… donde fue fuertemente hostigado por aquellos mocosos malcriados que se creían con derecho a escupirle en la cara en todo momento su humillante origen.

_"Hijo de todos los locos", _canturreaban esos mocosos malcriados, mientras se reían, _"Hijo de todos los locos". _

-Hijo de todos los locos – murmuró Freddy, mientras recordaba aquello. El guante de cuchillas descendió y tamborileó sobre la mesa de madera, provocando algunos cortes.

Fred los odiaba. Fred odiaba a su padre y Fred odiaba al Destino por haberlo condenado a aquello.

Las humillaciones siguieron durante mucho tiempo en la vida de Freddy… hasta que se cansó.

Una noche le prendió fuego a su casa, con el borracho de su padrastro adentro. Tomó el dinero antes, que el viejo proxeneta tenia, y huyó. No se volvió atrás para ver que había sido de aquello. En los periódicos de Springwood se habló y mucho del incendio… empero nunca se habló de cadáver alguno.

Si su padrastro había muerto carbonizado en el incendio, a Fred lo tenía sin cuidado. Él tenía sus propios planes y decidió que ya tuvo bien de aquello. Se fue. Vagó por los rincones, de localidad en localidad; de poblado en poblado, haciendo trabajos sucios para sobrevivir, hundiéndose más y más en el infierno moral al que un ser humano puede llegar. Comenzó a beber (bonito vicio heredado de papi, decía) y generalmente, pasaba las noches tirado por algún callejón o en su defecto, en algún que otro motel de mala muerte, al lado a veces de alguna que otra prostituta las cuales, secretamente, también aborrecía, pero eran las UNICAS que al menos, le daban ciertas "satisfacciones" para el joven que era en aquellos tiempos de independencia infernal.

Fred resopló, molesto. No quería recordar el pasado, no quería sumirse en los fantasmas de ese tormento continuo que era el recordar, pero era como si las malditas fuerzas del cosmos lo llevaran a hacerlo. Con el guante con cuchillas puesto, se encaminó hacia la caldera que seguía escupiendo fuego. Tomó un leño y con algunas dificultades, abrió la puerta metálica y lo arrojó al interior.

Fascinado por la visión del fuego (el fuego del infierno, pensaba) Fred se entretuvo viendo a distancia como el leño era devorado por las llamas. Era increíble. Era como si las llamas tuvieran vida propia… se arrastraban sobre las cosas y las destruían, las devoraban… las consumían.

Freddy Krugger mató a su primera victima por aquella época juvenil. ¿Quién era? ¿Importaba acaso? Seguro que fue en mitad de alguna pelea de pandillas. No lo recordaba… no le importaba. Lo que SI le importaba era una cosa.

Recordaba el rasgar de la carne. Recordaba los cortes hechos a aquella persona.

Recordaba el placer que eso le produjo.

La sensación era increíble. Era… ¡Mierda, era mejor que el sexo! Rasgar, destrozar, ver la sangre surgir a borbotones y la muerte a la final…

Fred volvía a sonreír. Cerró la puerta de la caldera y regresó a su mesa de trabajo, tomando asiento. Cerca, en un perchero improvisado, se encontraban colgados los demás atuendos de su traje especial actual. Un sombrero de ala ancha, de los viejos tiempos, y una gabardina medio oscura. En aquellos momentos, Fred tenía puesto un suéter a rayas algo chillón. Sumado al resto del atuendo, era lo que solía usar cuando salía a la calle… cuando buscaba a sus victimas.

¿Cuándo comenzó a cometer los delitos propiamente dichos que lo hicieron tan famoso? ¿Cuándo se inició la carnicería de verdad, la Gran Matanza, como pomposamente él le llamaba?

Comenzó cuando Fred vio a Springwood. A la ciudad, al poblado en si. Asqueroso. Había algo en esa ciudad que le irritaba enormemente. Todo mundo era organizado; las calles eran limpias (salvo la calle Elm, en algunos casos) y los árboles bien podados. El poblado era el típico lugarcito para vivir felices al estilo americano.

_"Traiga a sus niños a Springwood",_ parecía decir la propaganda, _"La ciudad donde nunca pasaba nada". _

**JA**.

Springwood era una MIERDA. Fred la odió y la odiaba aun ahora, mientras recordaba estas cosas. Decidió que era muy buen lugar para comenzar con su carnicería… con su venganza. Aquella maldita, asquerosa ciudad, aprendería muy pronto el significado de la palabra DOLOR.

Fred consiguió un trabajo muy pronto. ¿Adivinen donde fue? Una caldera, en algún lugar. El lugar ideal. Un lugar con una caldera… como el sótano de su casa. Allí fue donde comenzó a armar aquello, ese objeto tan preciado en sus crímenes… el guante.

Lo armó con paciencia y precisión y con mucha astucia. Cuando estuvo listo, decidió comenzar.

La primera victima real de Fred Krugger fue una niña que salía de un colegio.

Amy se llamaba. La recordaba con tanto cariño. Estaba perdida. Fred se acercó a ella y muy amablemente (tenia mucho talento para eso, oh si… solían decírselo en el pasado) le ofreció llevarla con sus papis. Fred fue muy convincente, a pesar de que la niña dudó por un momento de aquel sujeto alto, vestido con gabardina y con sombrero, que amablemente le decía que sus papis la esperaban en el interior de aquella vieja furgoneta que se encontraba estacionada en la esquina.

Las dudas de los niños caen rápido cuando se los convence bien.

Amy murió dentro de la furgoneta. El guante de cuchillas se tragó a su primera victima.

Fred suspiró. Sus ojos volvían otra vez al guante y del guante, pasaron a la pared tachonada de recortes de periódicos.

Springwood comenzó a conocer el dolor. Después de Amy, siguieron tantos niños. Oh, claro que Fred no era un tonto. Cambiaba sus métodos generalmente y era muy escurridizo. La poli estaba desconcertada y mientras la ciudad entera se llenaba de pavor, él se salía con la suya impunemente.

Pero a Fred le gustaba por sobre todas las cosas algo: que la poli supiera que los niños que desaparecían estaban muertos.

Dejo pistas. Los polis las encontraron. Y los cadáveres también.

Había alguien encargado en el caso. El Teniente de la Policía de Springwood, un tal Thompson. Un hijo de puta, en opinión de Fred. Resultó ser más astuto que la mayoría de esos polis de mierda que se encontraban siguiendo el caso.

Thompson logró lo que NADIE había hecho: **llegó hasta él**.

Fred debió reconocer que había cometido algunos errores. Bueno, que demonios… dicen que no existe el crimen perfecto.

Fred Krugger fue apresado por la policía. Springwood tenia finalmente una cara a la cual culpar por la muerte de sus hijos.

-¡Asesino, asesino! – clamaban las madres desesperadas cuando la poli lo llevaba esposado a la Jefatura - ¡Asesino!

A la Prensa, que tanto le gusta fisgonear en todas partes, se encargó del asunto… de ventilar muchas cosas que a Fred no le hicieron gracia. La historia de su vida estaba colocada en cada puesto de periódicos, al alcance de la mano de cualquiera.

El escándalo era increíble. Media Springwood clamó venganza y justicia.

-¡Pena de Muerte! – pidieron todos al unísono.

Fred tuvo suerte y he aquí otro giro inesperado del destino que seguía dándole que pensar y dándole mucho material para entender de que quizás seguía destinado a algo grande. Le tocó un abogado muy especial, bien preparado, que logró lo que nadie pensaba: SACARLO LIBRE.

No había pruebas contundentes que ligaran a Fred con los crímenes. En realidad, esa era la idea del abogado… A Fred no le importaba. Prestó poca atención al circo que se desarrolló alrededor de su juicio. Lo cierto era que estaba libre.

Juró que nunca jamás volverían a ponerle las manos encima y justamente, esa noche, Fred estaba preparado para algo muy significativo.

Esa noche, se mudaba.

Había regresado a casa (aquella vivienda que había sido su hogar en estos últimos años, mientras llevaba su doble vida de criminal, asesinando niños) y meticulosamente, había comenzado a empacar su cosas. Springwood era una mierda y estaba harto de ella. Había muchas mas ciudades que sin duda alguna, le acogerían con los brazos abiertos.

Una torva sonrisa se dibujo en su enfermizo rostro. Oh, si… su carrera no había hecho más que comenzar. Nunca más volverían a ponerle un dedo encima. Se iría de ese maldito poblacho de mala muerte y nunca más podrían enjuiciarlo y burlarse de él como lo hicieron antes.

Esa noche, era el inicio de todo para él.

-Basta de recuerdos, Fred – se dijo, meneando la cabeza – Te estas volviendo muy sentimental. Es hora de moverse.

Un inesperado ruido venido desde arriba lo sorprendió. Fred volvió sus ojos, enarcando una ceja, hacia la entrada del sótano. Había sonido de voces allá arriba. Voces muy furiosas.

-¿Qué mierda…?

Lo que Fred oía era una turba de gente enfurecida. Media Springwood estaba allí, rodeando la casa. Liderados por el Teniente Thompson y su mujer, muchos padres de los niños asesinados y otros ilustres ciudadanos se habían dado cita al lugar. Si la justicia no se cumplía por los medios legales, bien… Springwood misma haría justicia.

-¡Krugger! ¡ESTAS LIQUIDADO! – gritó Thompson, a la cabeza de la turba, que con antorchas encendidas y bidones de gasolina pensaban poner fin a aquel depravado amoral.

Al principio, a Fred le costó entender que sucedía. Luego, cuando escuchó los ruidos de vidrios rotos y las explosiones y vio el fuego encendido asomarse por la entrada del sótano, lo supo.

Habían firmado su sentencia de muerte.

¡La casa entera estaba ardiendo! Los vecinos la habían prendido fuego.

Fred corrió, desesperado y asustado por primera vez en su vida, hacia la salida del sótano. Le era imposible huir por allí. El fuego le impedía el paso. La gasolina hacia bien su trabajo, por cierto. Todos los muebles y demás cosas ardían devorados por las llamas.

-¡Muere para siempre! – gritó Thompson, desde el exterior.

Se produjeron mas explosiones. Las cañerías de gas de la casa reventaron. El techo del sótano comenzó a incinerarse y derrumbarse. La caldera encendida colapsó y reventó.

En mitad de ese mar de fuego, acorralado, Fred Krugger se dejó caer en el suelo, abatido. Una persona normal sin duda alguna estaría llorando, rezando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero resultaba que Fred no era una persona normal.

Era hijo de todos los locos.

_…Y reía… _

Reía de rabia, de impotencia, de odio. Odiaba todo. La vida de mierda que había tenido y el simple hecho de que NUNCA nadie le dio nada. Había tomado lo que consideraba justo de la vida y ahora… ahora se terminaba todo para él.

¿O no?

Voces. Surgían de las llamas que bailaban a su alrededor. Voces. Hablando, susurrando, chillando.

Voces…

Voces de sueños.

"Ven con nosotros", decían las voces. Unos rostros horribles se formaron en las llamas, en el humo asfixiante que le quemaba las entrañas, "Ven con nosotros… Freddy… Ven y vivirás por siempre".

En esos momentos de fatal final, Fred entendió perfectamente todo.

Ya sabía a que estaba destinado.

…Y mientras las llamas ahora se cebaban con su cuerpo, incinerándolo, destruyendo su carne, rió a carcajadas…

***

El incendio destruyo la vivienda.

Los vecinos implicados se cercioraron de que se quemara hasta el último cimiento. Empero, la casa, dura por alguna extraña razón, no fue totalmente aniquilada. Una parte fundamental quedo intacta. Cuando el incendio se terminó, el Teniente Thompson y otros padres revisaron los restos del sótano, en busca de señales de Fred.

No encontraron su cuerpo.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que la calcinación fue total.

-Quedo reducido a cenizas – comentó alguien, satisfecho.

-Se ha hecho justicia – dijo otra persona.

Marge Thompson, la esposa del Teniente de la Policía, rebuscando entre los escombros, como muchos, encontró la única prueba de que quizás, en efecto Freddy Krugger había muerto aquella noche.

El guante con cuchillas.

-Yo creo que nunca mas oiremos hablar de este MONSTRUO – dijo Marge, respirando aliviadamente.

…Desgraciadamente, se equivocaba…

_**Aquel… era el inicio de LA PESADILLA.**_


End file.
